Dead Rising: A New Dawn
by JHuch
Summary: Michael Kennedy is apart of NYPD, he was an alright cop, about to get his head into the outbreak that occurred during Dead Rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Rising: A New Dawn**

To whom ever finds this;

My name is Michael Kennedy. I am a Police Officer from New York City. I was visiting my friends in Wisconsin. This is my story of how my life got destroyed by zombies and a conspiracy that I got way too deep in. If you have found this, this means I am possibly dead. The truth is in the Wasps.

Signed,

Michael Richard Kennedy.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mike, before we leave today, I wanted to give you something!" She yelled from the top of the stairs, running down carrying a small box. She hugged me sincerely and she gave it to me. As I opened it I gazed upon the silver pendant with the middle missing so the whole was in the shape of a cross. "Well do you like it?" She said as she handed me the pendant. "It's great, I love it!" I said as I put it on.

As I opened up the door I felt the heat of the sun on me so I took off my sweatshirt, so that I was wearing a grey t-shirt and my blue jeans, I still had my pistol strapped to my side and tried to make sure that Tara didn't see it. I peered my head outside and looked around. Something was wrong, the streets were completely empty. "Tara, let's go we need to pick up Nick and Katie. Hurry up!" I said as I went into the car and started it up. After she came in and buckled up I started driving off somewhat quickly. _Something is strange here_ I thought. _ What's going on?_ I slammed my brakes. In the middle of the road was one man, holding his head down, just standing there. I walked out of my car, putting my hand over my pistol. "Oh my God! Are you ok? You're bleeding!" Tara said as she stepped out of the car. "Quiet down Tara!" I said as I walked a bit closer. "Sir, do you need help?" I said, he didn't move. Tara went up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Sir are you ok? He turned around and swiped at Tara, his face seemed deformed. I immediately grabbed my pistol out of the holster and pointed it at him. He went and put his hands around Tara's neck, I shot at his chest and he continued to choke her going in to bite her neck. Then as my hands were shaking I ran up to him and said "Chew on this!" as I punched him in the jaw.

His jaw ripped right off his face and went across the street. _What the hell? I barely hit him yet his bones were so weak. He shouldn't even be able to stand!_ I grabbed my gun and shot him in the chest again. He started to yell and as I turned all around I saw, we weren't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around me and saw the horror. Deformed people were all over the place. They were everywhere. "Tara get back in the car!" I shouted at her. She was frozen with fear, she couldn't move. "Tara! Listen to me, we need to leave!" I said as I ran towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her into the car as the things grew closer. I buckled her up and locked the doors. I drove towards the Gas Station and parked the car so it was hidden. "Tara, stay in here. I need you to make sure that we're ok." I told her as I open the door and locked it. I ran out front and saw one of the monsters, sitting on the ground eating what I could only make out as the Clerk at the store. I could tell because of his blue jumpsuit. I heard the crack of bones as the monster ripped off the body's arm. He started to eat the flesh off of it.

I jumped around the corner watching the blood spray from the arm and I smelled a horrid stink. I hid as I saw the other disfigured people run towards the other and started fighting it for the corpse. _What the hell?_ I thought as I moved back. I had a great Idea, there were over 100 people there. I quickly pulled out my pistol and fired. I hit the gas tank and in a matter of seconds it exploded. I went flying back and hit the ground hard, my gun went flying across the road. I couldn't move, and I laid back waiting for my death to come by the creatures, knowing I'd be swarmed any second them.

"Hey Mike! Catch!" A familiar voice said as my gun went flying towards me. I reached up and grabbed it, shooting blindly forward hitting anything I could. I kept firing till I ran out of ammunition. Somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me over their shoulder. I blacked out.

I turned my head and saw the clock, it was blinking 12:00 over and over again. I turned over slightly wondering if it was all a dream. _Where am I?_ I thought as I turned over. "Oh Shit!" I yelled as I looked out the window seeing those creatures outside scratching at the door. I held my side as it felt like someone poured salt water in my open wound. I felt underneath my shirt, _Who put bandages on my body?_ as I stood up looking around, Chris walked in and sat next to me, "Mike are you ok?" he said with deep concern. "I'm fine, where are we?" I asked as I looked outside at the horde of creatures. "We need to get out of here!" I whispered. "Are Tara and Katie ok?" He nodded. I peered out the window and ran back and grabbed a bottle of wine from the person's cabinet and I soaked a kitchen rag in it. I took the materials and made a Molotov Cocktail, and threw it out the window at the crowd and ducked. I felt the explosion and ran down stairs grabbing everybody and pulling them out the door.

"We need to get to the car!" I shouted as I ran down the street, pulling them along with me. I ran to the first van I saw and opened the door. I was in luck, the keys were there. I started the van and started to drive, trying to avoid the crowds as much as I could. "Listen these things are everywhere, we need to head to somewhere safe…" Chris said. Katie yelled "Turn to the right! We'll go to the mall, there has got to be lots of people there!"

As I kept on driving I watch the abominations attack one another. I started to pull over and immediately jumped out of the car and started running towards the front of the building. I took out my pistol and shot three of them in the knees so that they fell to the ground. "Get off him!" I yelled as I interrupted the monster of his meal on the young male. He was just a kid, from what I could make of him he was around 17. He was screaming as he felt the gaping hole in his chest. He screamed as his fingers moved around the edges of the wound moving his hand in being able to feel his own rib. He kept feeling it and stop screaming because he felt his own organs exposed to the air, his heart was beating on beat like a drum, never missing a beat easily being able to be heard since it was exposed to the open air. He shortly passed out due to the loss of blood combined with his fear, and the odor of his now decomposing organs. I quickly turned away and jumped back in the van, gagging from the smell of the odor, I drove fiercely to the mall.


End file.
